


Babysitting Adventure

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:43:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If all he was going to do was complain, then why did he bother coming along?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting Adventure

"You know, the last time I checked, I agreed to watch one kid. Not two."

"Mean, ( **Name** )-chin~" Murasakibara pouts at your insults but doesn't seem to be particularly offended, continuing to follow you down the street. 

You had agreed to babysit a good friend of your parents' son for the night so that they could go out on a date, and after mentioning it to Murasakibara, he'd showed up at your house without warning. He spouted out something about wanting to hang out that night anyway, and no matter what you said to him, he refused to choose another day to hang out. Running short on time, you told Murasakibara that he was allowed to join you as long as he behaved; he had agreed, but that didn't mean much. 

Although he did go to certain lengths to avoid annoying you most of the time. 

"I'm sorry for bringing along an extra person but him showing up was sort of a... surprise." Which he managed to do to you quite often, but there was no need to mention that part. He remains behind you, munching lackadaisically on his potato chips as he waits for you to finish his conversation like an obedient child. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, I can understand what it's like to constantly want to be with your boyfriend! You're both welcome here." You don't raise any arguments and Murasakibara remains silent, though her implication isn't correct. The two of you were nothing more than friends.

She moves out of the way to allow you entry to the house, and you grab onto Murasakibara's hand and pull him inside. You point for him to sit on the couch while you discuss terms with your mothers friend, and he listens without complaining, flopping himself down next to Michio, her so-far well-behaved son. The two of them sit in silence, only giving each other a brief, uncaring glance before focusing back on the movie on TV. 

"I've fed him dinner already, and he should be content watching his movies! I'm weaning him off sugar though, so don't give him anyway no matter how much he begs. Bedtime's at 9, so make sure he's all tucked in. He should go right to sleep for you, he loves sleeping more than anything I know." She smiles fondly. "We'll be back around ten, all numbers you need are on the fridge. Thank you for doing this; you're a life-saver!" 

After agreeing on the amount to be paid, you waved goodbye to the happy couple, and returned to the house. Murasakibara and Michio were still sitting on the couch, but this time their focus was on each other instead of the TV. With an eyebrow raised, you quietly approached as to not interrupt them, curious about what they were doing. The intense stares they're giving each other worries you, wondering if one of them said something to annoy the other. 

"What are you two doing?" 

"Staring contest." Michio responds. "He said he could stare longer and he's WRONG." 

"Hot-blooded kids... how annoying." 

"More like he's exactly like you when you get competitive." You mutter under your breath, carefully taking a seat on the other side of Murasakibara. It felt like a good half hour had passed and they still hadn't moved from their spot; leaning over, you worried that maybe their eyes will shrivel up in their sockets due to neither of them blinking for such a long time. You raise your hands until its between them, and suddenly clap, causing them both to blink from the unexpected noise. You snicker at the near identical glares you receive from both of them. 

"I was about to win!" Michio insists. 

"No, you weren't." Murasakibara scowls. "You were tearing up..."

"I wasn't tearing up, YOU were tearing up!" 

"Children, please." You wiggle in between them, pushing both of them away from each other. "Don't make me put you in time out." 

"You can't put me in time out." Murasakibara scowls and Michio nods his head in agreement. 

A few seconds later they're standing in opposite corners, heads hung low and muttering under their breath. You're sitting on the couch, a pleased smirk on your face as you watch TV, keeping track of the time to let them know; you rustle around Murasakibara's bag of potato chips, making it sound like you're eating them and hearing him grumble in response. 

"No talking, Atsushi-kun, or do you want another ten minutes without your snacks~?" 

Once Murasakibara and Michio were off punishment, they returned to the couch and stayed silent, watching the movie instead of starting any more staring contests. Hours passed with only light small talk between you and Murasakibara breaking the silence, Michio seemed content to sit still and watch TV, unlike most kids you'd ever dealt with in your life. It's only when you turn to see if he's feeling well that you see he's fallen asleep, his head resting against your shoulder as his light snores fill the room. 

"How cute, don't you think so, Atsushi?" You feel pressure on your other side and turn back to look at him, flushing at how close he is, as he was now leaning on you. His relaxed state clues you into the fact that he'd fallen asleep, the bag of snacks he had brought lying on the floor, now just empty wrappers. He was too tall for his head to fall onto your shoulder but at one point he moves to get more comfortable, his head resting on top of yours as he sleeps away the night. 

It kills you to break the tranquil scene, but it was already 9, and you wanted to carry Michio to bed. Shaking Murasakibara awake, he only makes a noise of disapproval before giving you your space and allowing you to stand. It only takes a few moments for you to tuck Michio in, and by the time you've returned, Murasakibara's taken over the whole couch, his head propped up by his arm as he sleeps away. 

"Hey, where am I supposed to sit?!" He lets out a grunt in response to your shaking his shoulder, trying to roll away but only hitting the couch. 

"Stop it, ( **Name** )-chin... Just lay with me." He reaches up and drags you onto the couch, which leaves just enough room for you to fit yourself onto it. His actions cause you to blush, as though being this close wasn't violating some sort of friendship rule but... It's not like anyone was around to see, right? Nothing but your feelings could possibly be harmed in the end. 

You give in to your own temptations, laying down on the couch and pressing your back to his chest as you try to focus on the TV, but all you can hear is the sound of him breathing calmly, not sure if you can feel his heart beating like that or your own. You find your face growing redder as the arm he has wrapped around your waist keeps you firmly held against him. 

"( **Name** )..." He whispers; you almost think he's awake for a second, but as you glance back at him, you see that his eyes are still closed. And from the way he's breathing, it still seems as though he's asleep. Was he sleep-talking? And why was he dreaming about you? 

Keeping your mouth shut, you move your body so that you can turn to face him without waking him up. He only momentarily wiggles around, but falls back asleep without any trouble. You take in the features of his face, though they're only dimly illuminated by the television, and raise your hand to touch his cheeks. You're not sure, but you could swear he's leaning into your touch, his mouth curving into a tiny smile that only lasts briefly. 

"Atsushi-kun." You lean closer, now nose to nose with him as you wait to see if he responds. When he doesn't, you move even closer, your lips gently brushing against his. He tastes of the candy that he loves so dearly, just as you thought he would, but you're not given enough time to bask in the enjoyment due to the sound of the front door opening. Yelling out in surprise, Murasakibara is jolted awake just as you fall off the couch. 

You're quick to sit up and act innocent, rushing to greet the couple that had just walked in a few seconds ago. You're paid quickly and sent on your way, rejecting the offer of a ride home and stating that your house was close enough; a tired Murasakibara follows you, flattening out his bed-head to the best of his ability. 

"Lean down." You order, and he does so, his head becoming eye-level with yours as you help to put in place the rest of his hair. Once you're finished, you say goodbye to them, rushing Murasakibara from the house as you just want to get home and savor the moment you had just had a little more. It's only when you're about halfway home that Murasakibara says something, his voice even deep due to his obvious tiredness. 

"I was wondering, ( **Name** )-chin..." You turn back to face him, and seeing the look on his face you easily become flustered. "Now that I'm awake, can we kiss again...?" 

"...wait until we're home, Atsushi." 

Even though he generally seems to lack patience, he seems content now, and ambles along behind you with a small smile.


End file.
